ღтωσ ωσᴙᴌᴆѕ, σηϵ ᴌσѵϵღ Trunks Briefs
by VRedhead
Summary: Little Trunks sees a picture of [name] in one of his mother's albums. She's supposedly Future Trunks girlfriend. But... little Trunks starts to grow a never ending crush on her. What happens when he meets 'his' [name] for real?
1. Chapter 1

"See? I told you that your future self came into our time when you were a baby." Bulma said, in her surprising motherly voice, as she turned open an album to show a blushing Future Trunks shyly being smothered by his mother's younger self, the one that saved them all from a horrible future.

An eight year old Trunks looked surprised clearly, but wouldn't show it. His pride wouldn't let him.

Here he had thought that his mom was just making up ridiculous stories but he had the hard proof right in front of him.

So that's how he was going to look when he was older...

Trunks didn't say anything, as Bulma turned to the next page with a soft smile on her face, seeing a struggling Future Trunks holding onto a feisty baby Trunks, as he proudly tugged at the longer haired older Trunk's hair, a look of pain quite evident on his handsome face.

"You were even a handful back then," Bulma commented, a look of amusement on her young looking face making the younger boy next to her flush out in embarrassment.

"Moommmm~!" He whined out like a typical embarrassed kid.

"Alright alright," Bulma declared, stopping her comments there as she turned to the next page. This time, it was a picture of Future Trunks and a young, very pretty [h/c] haired girl, kissing his blushing cheek, looking very happy.

Little Trunks couldn't help but blush himself as well.

"W-Who's that mom...?" Trunks had murmured out, trying to sound as casual as he can, without showing his slightly flustered state.

Thankfully, Bulma didn't seem to notice, as she smiled faintly remembering how sweet she was, remembering how fond of her she was.

"That's [name]. She was Trunks' girl friend. You would've liked her. Isn't she pretty?" Bulma had asked casually, smiling softly seeing her making a silly face for the camera, along with Bulma herself, while a baby Trunks was in her arms looking at the two strange women curiously, while an older Trunks looked embarrassed and amused at the same time.

"W-What ever, I guess.." He mumbled out, as Bulma shook her head at his typical response, as she turned, continuing to see the album, as Trunks face had gone redder and redder without Bulma's knowledge though.

She was actually the prettiest girl that Trunks had ever laid his eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darn it! Where is that stupid Goten...he's 20 minutes late! He better not waste my time if he really wants to learn how to fly," A rather angry young Trunks growled out, since the other saiyan was supposed to meet up with the lavender haired boy at the park, so he can teach him how to fly.

Suddenly, a figure had bumped into him, as he groaned feeling it collide with his making him growl, assuming that it was Goten.

"Goten I swear I'll-" He got cut off, as he froze slightly, seeing the person, more like, _girl_ that had landed on top of him.

She looked exactly like [name] did, except her features were that of a much younger version, and her [h/c] hair was different from [name]'s, but Bulma had mentioned one time how [name] loved coloring her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry..! I didn't mean to..!" She had exclaimed, quickly getting up, without offering a hand as she dashed off.

Snapping out of it, the young boy got up quickly, as he went after her.

"W-Wait..!" He exclaimed, wanting to know who she was, but before he knew it, she was gone.

And he never did see her again ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gosh~! I can't believe that we're in our final year of high school man. Think about it, college parties, college chicks.." A grown Goten started off, as Trunks really didn't care too much for all of that.

Though he was popular in school, especially with the female population. But he had never been interested in them.

While drowning out what ever his loud mouthed best friend was going on about, he had caught a shockingly familiar head of [h/c] hair, and that [s/c] skin tone, being awfully familiar as well, as she walked by the two. Goten didn't notice the female as his attention was on opening his stupid locker, while Trunks stared, agape at the girl that walked off.

"Trunks..? What's up with you?" He had asked confused, waving a hand in his face, as he gasped as Trunks had suddenly dropped his books, bolting off in the direction that the female had wandered off towards.

Panting very lightly, the young saiyan looked around for the female, and frowned, since she had been no where in sight.

'_That had to be her.._' He thought with a feeling of new hope well up in him.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks sat there bored in English class, lazily scribbling at his already done work, as the teacher started to go on about the Shakespeare play that they were currently discussing. Though all he can think about is the girl that looked like [name] that he had saw earlier.

Though the door had opened, causing him to perk up like the rest of the kids.

"I'm so soo sorry sir..! I know I'm late, but I'm new and I had trouble and got lost," A apologetic feminine voice had gotten out, as he had looked up, his blue irises widening in pure shock at the pair of [e/c] that belonged to the young lady.

"Ah. So you must be [name]. Nice to meet you. We were just getting into a nice discussion about Romeo and Juliet. You can join us by sitting in the free seat next to Trunks." He said, gesturing towards the said dazed boy, as [name] nodded, suddenly making contact with his gorgeous blue hues, before a smile erupted onto her beautiful features.

Trunks could only gulp and nod, managing a weak smile, trying to ignore the butterflies overwhelming his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh~! I knew you looked familiar!" A familiar, heart warming voice had churned out, as Trunks had slowly looked up from packing his books, his handsome face heating up to see [name] standing by his seat still.

English class was over, so everyone had already proceeded to leaving for the next class of the day, so it was just him and [name].

"E-Excuse me..?" He had stammered out confused, and flustered. He didn't understand what she had meant by that, then blinked realization hitting his face.

"You may not remember me..but...years ago when I was a kid, I bumped into a boy that looked exactly like you! That same hair cut, and those gorgeous blue eyes," She trailed off casually, putting her index finger on her chin in thought.

She didn't realize how red she had made poor Trunks at her casual compliment on his specs. Many had given compliments about them, but when [name] did oh-so casually, he felt like he was on Cloud 9.

"Yeah, well what a coincidence haha! Sorry about that by the way. I was running late, and plus, you seemed mad," She admitted sheepishly, a slight twinge of pink dusting her [s/c] coloured cheeks, causing the future heir of Capsule Corp to smile in a slightly amused way.

"I should get going... I have music next, and knowing me, I'll probably be late for that class as well~!" She exclaimed with a sheepish carefree laugh.

Though Trunks perked up slightly, curious and interested as well.

Music?

He suddenly realized how much he wanted to get to know her, wondering if music was a passion of hers.

"D-Don't worry. I'll walk you there," He murmured out, his handsome face growing even more redder than ever. Seriously, he wasn't used to blushing this much unless if it happens to be his mom embarrassing him in some way.

[name] beamed happily at him, and grinned, walking out with him.

"You're the best Trunks~! I think I'll like being friends with you," She exclaimed happily, as the boy's cheeks flushed more, as he watched her with a soft smile, before walking out of the class room with her.

She was even better than he thought she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I remembered how much you adored [name] as a baby. Ever since she first met you, you had grown so attached to her. You would even cry if she were to leave~!" Bulma chuckled, as she was still looking at the album that did with Trunks, who curiously listened._

_He was more interested in what his mom had to say about [name] than what he led on to be._

_He looked at the picture she was staring at, smiling faintly seeing the pretty girl giggling away and holding a rather happy looking baby version of himself in her petite arms._

_"And boy were you jealous of the other Trunks," Bulma had joked, causing Trunks's eyes to widen in surprise, and felt his face heating up._

_Was his mom serious?_

_She showed a picture, of an amused [name] holding onto a baby Trunks, who was cutely tugging at poor Future Trunk's temporary long hair, as it had seemed that he was trying to lean towards [name] for a kiss._

_For some reason, he had a feeling that his mom was right, despite how absurd that statement was._

* * *

Trunks shook his head at that memory, remembering how silly that was, sill thinking how truly crazy his mom sounded.

Common! He was a baby! Babies aren't supposed to feel jealousy!

He then glanced over and smiled faintly, seeing [name] happily waving and running towards him.

Though the smile soon faded, as he had a scowl on his handsome face when seeing many males doing a double take on her figure as she ran by them.

On second thought... maybe his mom was right.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow...! So this must be the famous Capsule Corp. I still can't believe that you're the owner's son." [name] had said in awe, as her and Trunks walked in.

"It isn't that much. You get used to it after a while." Trunks mumbled, blushing harder, as [name] stared at his rather spacious home in awe.

"Trunks~! Is that you? Is it possible you can pick up your siste-" An older Bulma had called out, but froze in her tracks at seeing the woman in front of her sight. [name] looked slightly awed to see the famous owner of Capsule Corp. at first, but blinked in confusion at the older woman's shocked expression, not realizing the boy next to her having gotten tense.

"Trunks... I..." She trailed off stunned, not sure what to say. She didn't think she'd ever see [name] again. What was she doing back here? Was something wrong? Though a realization had hit her, when seeing her school bag, and the awkward flustered expression on her son's, making her suddenly smirk widely.

"This is [name] mom. [name], this is my mother." A blushing Trunks murmured out, giving his mother a look of warning, mixed with a pleading look on his helpless face, begging for her with his eyes to not say anything.

Nodding her head, Bulma's smirk soon turned into a friendly and heart warming smile, as she gazed her attention towards [name].

"Well aren't you a pretty girl~! You remind me of someone I used to know~" Bulma had exclaimed, taking in amusement at poor Trunks' horrified face, hoping she wouldn't actually blow it.

[name] though, on the other hand didn't seem to think anything of it. Instead, she had a small blush on her face, and then a heart warming smile following it.

"Wow! You're so sweet Mrs. Briefs!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Bulma waved a hand closing her blue eyes.

"Please, dear. Call me Bulma. Mrs. makes me feel too old." She stated, as [name] giggled and complied.

"Come. Lemme help you to something to eat~!" She exclaimed, excited to know this [name], as she led said girl into the kitchen.

But not before turning her head to give a blushing Trunks a sly wink.

Now _this_ was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow! Your moms so cool! She's really nice," [name] had said happily, as currently her and Trunks were on their way to pick up his little sister Bra, from school.

"Er...yeah..I guess you can say that," He got out sheepishly, since he wasn't so sure about her being cool completely.

[name] giggled, as she could tell what he had meant by that before shaking her head. Once they had reached the school, an annoyed looking little girl, that eerily resembled Bulma herself stood there, with her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Where's daddy~! Howcome I had to wait here for so long," She pouted, as Trunks rolled his eyes, sighing since he didn't want to deal with a mouthful from his kid sister.

Not especially with [name] watching them.

"Oh? Who's this Trunks? Your girlfriend?" She slurred out, grinning slyly at her now horribly blushing brother.

"N-No Bra..! Don't be stupid..! [name] is just a friend from school," He quickly got out, groaning as [name] was giggling though, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Figures. She's way too pretty for you bro." She stated, as this caused Trunks to twitch at the girl that was smartly insulting her much older brother.

It didn't make it much better when [name] was laughing to herself at their antics.

Though she did sound cute laughing...

Trunks could only scowl in embarrassment and annoyance, as the trio walked back to his home, feeling like the walk lasted longer than it should've.

Especially with little Bra telling embarrassing stories about him and making him look like a fool.


	9. Chapter 9

"Common! If you're really my son you'd fight back with way more power than that!" Vegeta's loud rough voice bellowed out, as Trunks frowned, barely managing to dodge another quick punch, as he swung one back, Vegeta easily blocking it.

"Fine dad...guess I have no choice." Trunks said lowly, with a smug smile on his face as he clenched his fists, before changing into a super saiyan.

Vegeta grinned, licking his lips in thirst for more battle. Now this was what he was talking about.

"Fine then. Two can play this game son." Vegeta smirked, letting out a dramatic cry, as his blonde locks was up and his energy was at it's peak just like Trunks.

They took flight into the air, as they were about to charge at each other when-

"Uh...am I interrupting something?" A shocked, yet surprisingly conscious [name] stood there, making Trunks' blood freeze, as he instantly lost his balance, falling to the floor. Vegeta scoffed at that before leaving to go inside into the house.

Trunks nor Goten hadn't told [name] yet about their powers and how they're not fully human. So it's no surprise at the stunned look on her pretty face.

Yep, he was so busted.


	10. Chapter 10

"So...you're part alien, from a race known as saiyans..?" [name] had repeated, making sure she got this clear. Right now, her and Trunks were sitting under the tree on the grass next to his large home, as he had finally explained the truth about his family.

"Yeah...and my dad is the saiyan. And Goten's dad as well. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner...it's just that... I.. umm, didn't want to scare you away you know?" He had murmured out, giving an apologetic look, glad that [name] wasn't running away from him, but wasn't sure if she was mad though.

Though the poor thing had jumped, nearly skipping a heart beat when [name] had screamed nearly into his ears.

"WOAH! Are you _kidding_ me!? This is so cool! You're like...super heros or something!" She had exclaimed staring at Trunks in awe, and a newfound admiration.

'_Oh you have no idea,_' Trunks thought amused, chuckling to himself further more as he watched [name] childishly attempting to mock the fight between him and his father from earlier like a child.

Trunks gave her a longing look, feeling like things couldn't be anymore perfect right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was on winter break. The perfect time for family and friends to make getaways to hot tropical countries and escape the cold.

But in Ginger town where Trunks resided, there really wasn't weather that would be winter-worthy.

Still, it was a perfect time to hit the beach, and that's what he did.

Trunks emerged from the very dirty changing room in his shirtless glory. Boy would the girls from school kill to see him right now.

He stood there, waiting for Goten to come out from changing and for [name] as well, not sure where she had went, as he waited by the waters.

Suddenly, he felt his virgin lips part completely, as he watched a drenched, half naked [name] emerge out of the waters, as she ran her wet fingers through her [h/l] [h/c] locks to get some water out from there.

He watched as the droplets of water ran down from her perfectly shaped face down her neck, and going down under her bikini top where he could faintly make out-

"Hey Trunks! Bout' time! Common! The water feels great!" [name] had exclaimed happily once she had spotted him, instantly waving over the boy to come and join her.

Though [name] didn't' get a chance to receive an answer, as the confused girl watched as he had dashed out of there with his superhuman speed, holding onto his bleeding nose for his dear life.

"What's up with him?"


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was back in school still in their vacation zone. Clearly the kids didn't seem that pleased to be back in school, where exams were soon coming up for the youngsters.

"Alright class. For our summative assignment, you are all going to do a class play of Romeo and Juliet for a play here." The teacher announced, as many groans erupted through the class.

"Now now, calm down people. Just a little warning, this play is worth 20% of your final grade. So I suggest wisely that you take this into consideration." He advised, and warned at the same time. [name] frowned, as she turned towards Trunks with a pout.

"Man, I seriously hope I get a small useless part. But you so would be the perfect Romeo," She complimented with a grin, as the boy's surprised face started to darken even more.

Him.. as.. Romeo?

Well.. he definitely knew who he would want as his Juliet.

He blushed, glancing at [name] as he blinked, as the teacher was in front of him, with a hat full of folded pieces of paper out in front of him.

"Pick one Trunks," He started, as Trunks instantly knew that this was for selecting roles. Hesitating slightly, the boy casually put his hand into it, as he picked up the slip of paper.

"R-Romeo sir." He said, as he really seriously hoped that he would get [name] as his Juliet, and not another girl.

Especially considering how they were now staring at him with actual hearts in their eyes and similar dazed expressions they all shared.

"Haha~! Alright Trunks! I knew I was right," [name] grinned, as it was her turn to pick out a slip. She finally got one from the very bottom, opening it.

Feeling her cheeks turn slightly pink, she had stared at the piece of paper, with Trunks staring at her with anticipation.

"Looks like I'm Juliet."


	13. Chapter 13

"Man, [name's] birthday is coming up." Goten had murmured out with his hands behind his head, as he and Trunks were walking home from after school.

Trunks just nodded quietly, deep in thought. He had been thinking about her birthday for like, weeks now, and what to get her. He wanted to make it special for her, especially since she was turning eighteen now.

"Since her birthday is near middle of March, around Spring break, I say we throw her a surprise party and invite the whole grade," Goten exclaimed with an excited glint in his eyes. Trunks sweat dropped, as he can already tell how carried away Goten was going to get with this.

"Knowing you, you'd probably invite the whole city," He muttered out, as they walked by a jewellery store, glancing at a familiar necklace still out in full display at the front.

* * *

_[name] and Trunks walked home together after school. They had to memorize some lines for Romeo and Juliet for English. Trunks couldn't have believed his luck when he heard [name] declare being Juliet. He was so ecstatic about [name] and him being the lead lovers for the play. This is the first time he's actually happy to be doing Shakespeare in class._

_"Wow.." He heard her trail off, as he looked seeing that she suddenly wasn't next to her anymore. Blinking, he had turned around, seeing [name] with a dazed expression on her pretty face, staring face first at the glass of a rather expensive jewellery shop._

_Walking over to the girl, he blinked seeing her eye balling a simple, yet gorgeous silver necklace, with a locket._

_"Isn't it beautiful Trunks..?"_

* * *

Goten blinked, wondering why did Trunks turn back, and started to head into the jewellery shop for some reason.

"H-Hey Trunks, wait up..!" He exclaimed, as he followed the lavender headed saiyan. Trunks knew now the perfect present suitable for [name].


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow~! I still can't believe that you two would do all this for me!" [name] had exclaimed, as she was wearing a cute spring dress as the trio of best friends watched the party loudly unfold in awe.

"It was my idea," Goten grinned cheekily, but gulped at the look that Trunks had given him.

"B-But Trunks bought all of the stuff," He quickly mentioned, which had all truth to it.

[name] bit her lips and giggled as she wrapped a petite arm around Trunks' torso, immediately placing a nice kiss on the cheek, causing the boy to stiffen and turn a thousand new shades of red.

"Well thank you so much Trunks. You both are amazing. I'm going to go check out the people," [name] giggled, as Goten pouted cutely.

"Hey! What about my kiss!" He had exclaimed, only to be silenced by a painful punch by the lavender headed saiyan.

* * *

Trunks eagerly, and nervously held the small pretty gift bag dangling in his rough fingers, looking around for [name] to give her his present to her.

"I hope she likes it.." He murmured out loudly to himself, glancing down at the wrapped box inside, as he managed to get his way around the crowd.

Though he had dropped the gift bag at the sight in front of him.

[name] enveloped in toned arms, as she was holding onto the brunette jock by the shoulders, as she tenderly was massaging his lips with her own.

Feeling his heart drop suddenly, he clenched his fists in shock, depression, and even some anger, as he took his gift before anyone can step on it, dashing out of his own house.

He had heard that heartbreak was like a stab in the back, and despite him having his fair share of physical pain in the past, it was nothing compared to the pain of heartbreak that he felt now.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks. Two weeks he had to deal with the buzzing gossip of [name] and Chad-yes, _Chad_, being an item.

'_What an original name,_' The half saiyan thought bitterly of the star foot ball jock.

Trunks did not like it at all. Not only because he was un-admittedly jealous and heartbroken, but the fact that he had never liked Chad.

He was bad news. And Trunks was rarely wrong with it came to instincts such as this.

"Face it buddy. [name]'s with Chad now. Sides', there are tons of other girls that would go for you!...Which I don't still understand why," He added, as for once, Trunks decided to ignore the last little comment Goten had made.

"But I don't care about those other girls Goten! Just [name]-"

"Someone said my name?"

Both boys screamed when [name] had said that from behind, as she blinked wondering what was that all about.

"Hey Trunks, you remember we have to meet up after school to practice for the play right?" She reminded, seeming more happy and cheerful than usual, if that were possible.

Probably because of Chad.

"Y-Yeah. T-That's what me and Goten were talking about actually!...Eheheh y-yeah...!" The male saiyan had exclaimed with a nervous laugh. Raising a threaded brow, [name] waved bye to the two saiyans before running eagerly to Chad as he just emerged through the cafeteria doors.

Scowling angrily, for once Trunks did not feel like eating, as Goten happily finished his food off for him.

Yep, he did not like this.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is it me, or is Chad a bit too close with that cheer leader, Andrea," Trunks had scowled out, sending looks of daggers with his blue specs, when seeing the star jock getting a bit too close for comfort with the head cheerleading captain.

"Yeah.. now that I think about it... but [name] will probably get upset if we tell her this." Goten had frowned out, the frown growing some when seeing Chad suggestively rub the captain's arms up and down.

"Man, and here I thought your jealousy was the one doing all the hating.. maybe you do have a point Trunks." He continued, as Trunks' heated stare had turned towards him, plus with a huge blush added to his tanned cheeks.

"I-I-I'm not jealous Goten..! Geesh!" The boy tried to pathetically defend himself with, but they both knew better.

"Jealous of what Trunks?"

Both boys had jumped when seeing [name] looking at the confused, while sipping on her favourite soft drink.

"Just jealous that the ladies love me more than him." Goten added slyly, as Trunks had sent him a rather furious look. But the knowing look Goten sent him back had him shutting up.

He rather go with that bogus bull than let [name] know the truth about his feelings, or even hurt her.

"Y...Yeah... that's it. Just want to let Goten's secrets." Trunks mumbled, saying each word with gritted teeth. [name] didn't notice anything funny, but grinned ruffling Trunks' hair.

"You have nothing to worry about Trunks! You're a total babe! I would so go for you!" She had exclaimed, making the said saiyan drop his fries, looking at the girl in shock.

Did.. she really meant that?

But before he can respond, he had watched with hurt as the [h/c] haired beauty ran off towards an almost uncaring looking Chad.

If only that jerk was out of the picture.


	17. Chapter 17

"Aye aye Romeo!" [name] declared doing a mock salute causing Trunks to sweat drop at her silly antics.

But it always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"Can you believe that they're actually making us do the kissing scene?! What about if you're uncomfortable about it?!"

Trunks didn't know what to say. That was like the one thing he absolutely looked forward to in this ridiculously over-rated play.

Despite him never having kissed anyone before.

"But thankfully I already had my first kiss with Chad so this won't be so awkward."

And then his dreams suddenly feels crushed by those words.

"But if I had to choose, I would love to kiss you Trunks!" She had casually declared, as if she was deciding her favourite color.

Though she had blinked when she had noticed the said boy passed out on the floor with a red face.

"... Trunks?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Guess we're finally at the kissing scene," [name] had stated, with a touch of nervousness in her tone. This was the first time that they had actually got to it.

"Y-Yeah... you sure you're okay with practicing it..?" Her 'Romeo' had asked, his voice clearly shaky throughout that entire sentence. Actually, they had both chosen to practice it, so that when it came to the big day, it wouldn't be awkward or anything. So they would be used to it.

"Yep. Let's do this." She stated with a grin, before reciting out the lines with him just moments before the scene.

And here it comes...

They both were unsure to start. The air was filled with clear tension, and another type of tension that neither can put their fingers on. . .

So manning up, Trunks finally decided to make the first move.

Jolting up, he had suddenly brought [name] into his arms, staring down into her stunning [e/c] eyes, and running his fingers through her [h/c] locks.

He was actually giving Romeo a run for his money. Girls would be lining up to be taking [name's] place right now.

[name] stared, entranced. She was speechless, and she felt her heart beating quicker and quicker.

It never beated this fast with Chad.

Closing in the space, his lips collided perfectly with her own, as she had officially taken his first kiss.

Pulling away some, Trunks had stared at her, dazed in the eyes. Finally, he had decided to speak after that long silence.

"How wa-"

He couldn't get a chance to finish what he had to say, considering that [name] had pulled him back in for another intense lip lock.


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks couldn't find himself to even _think_ that [name] was kissing him. He just did it instead.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her smaller form to his much larger one, feverishly kissing the girl in his arms with all the love and passion he had to offer.

She was getting a taste of all the hidden feelings he's held for her, ever since he first laid eyes on her.

As a child.

Suddenly coming back to reality, the girl had widened her [e/c] specs, and pulled away with a sudden movement. She stared down at her hands, than up at Trunks, as if she had commited murder.

"Wha..? D-Did I do something wrong..?" Trunks questioned, the frown coming onto his face now. You can't blame the guy, since the best moment in his life had to end like that, and plus he didn't even know if he was a good kisser or not.

Debating on asking about the latter, the girl had chosen to speak up at that moment though.

"T-Trunks.. I-I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me. I-I can't do that to Chad." [name] muttered, looking down in guilt, not noticing the heart breaking look on the saiyan's handsome face.

"But I-"

"I-I gotta go." She had mustered out, scrambling to pick up her books and ran off as fast as she could, trying to ignore the strange butterflies in her stomach.

Easily, Trunks can go after her within a second. But, he couldn't find it himself to do so.

He had so many emotions to deal with right now himself.


	20. Chapter 20

"Woah, dude, that seriously happened?" Goten had asked with a surprised look, followed by a sly one that wanted to know every bit of detail.

"I-I don't know how I can face her anymore Goten!" Trunks had excalimed back, pacing back and forth in front of their lockers in clear distress.

"Maybe your horrible kissing skills scared her off."

"Now's not the time to be annoying me Goten," Trunks growled, holding back some.

"Maybe I should show her a real good kisser."

"That's it." Trunks had uttered out, full intent on killing his best friend for saying the last set of words he just did.

Preparing for possible death, Goten had perked up when seeing [name] come into view.

"You guys aren't fighting again I hope," She shook her head, but her eyes had an off look to them, as it seemed that she was avoiding Trunk's gaze.

Frowning some, the lavender haired saiyan had taken out something from his bag. Something that she should've received a while ago.

"Here. I didn't get the right chance to give this to you." Trunks mustered, not looking up into her eyes, presenting the gift into her surprised hands abruptly.

She didn't even get a chance as Trunks has dragged Goten off, who was heard throughout the distance crying out over-dramatically, leaving the girl alone.

Peering into the gift, a gasp escaped her experienced lips at the stunning gift.

_'He remembered..'_ She thought shocked, since she had herself even forgotten about the locket necklace she saw at the store weeks before her birthday by now.

Glancing at the direction the boys had taken off it, her heart was now more confused than ever.

_'Is Trunks in love with me?_' She thought then realizing her even more puzzling question.

_'No. Am I in love with Trunks?'_


	21. Chapter 21

Trunks had started to walk towards English period, without [name]. She had been acting even more strange ever since he had given her his gift yesterday.

"[name]. You do know you'll loose a considerable amount of marks for backing out of the role of the Juliet play."

Freezing in his steps, the saiyan kept himself hidden effortlessly, yet appearing casual trying to make out the conversation.

"I know Mr. Stu, but... it's just not something I'm comfortable with. I should've said this earlier, but I'm willing to switch for any other role besides the role of Juliet."

Those words hurt him so much to hear like this.

"Alright... lucky for you, I noticed a lot of other girls that had wanted to be the role of Juliet. I'm surprised considering that so many of the others fancy our Romeo already."

"Don't remind me," Trunks groaned to himself, going unheard as there was a long pause of silence.

"... I already have someone else sir. Any ways, thanks again." She said, as she went to take her seat.

Clenching his fists, Trunks didn't know what had just happened.

Did she seriously hated him that much?


	22. Chapter 22

"Wow, she must really think you're a bad kisser to back out of the role for Juliet,"

Crying out in pain, Goten winced as Trunks had sent him flying into some of his yard's trees due to the impact of the punch left on his hard stomach.

"Say that again Goten and it'll be something worse than just your stomach." Gulping some, the black headed saiyan had gotten up, resuming to hand to hand training combat with his best friend.

"Well what ever it is, she's definitely avoiding you."

Trunks sighed, barely dodging a kick by Goten.

"I know Goten. And it's killing me! Maybe [name] does hate me,"

Feminine moans had been heard coming just down the street, as it was coming from a familiar looking car.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked blushing some since it sounded of course suggestive. Goten grinned though, as it caught his attention.

"Who ever it is, must be getting lucky."

"Oh Chad...you're so naughty~!" A now, very familiar voice giggled girlishly, causing both young men to look at each other in shock.

Chad?

Without warning, Trunks dashed over to see just who the couple was in the car, as it was dawning on him why the car looked familiar.

He clenched his fist angrily, at seeing the jock making love bites all over Andrea's neck, his clothes half off.

"No way! [name's] so going to not like this!" Goten exclaimed, but epped as Trunks proceeded into ripping-_literally_ the door of Chad's car open, starling the two in the car.

"You're going to pay Chad."


	23. Chapter 23

"T-Trunks... d-dude you have it all wron-"

The cheating jock didn't get a chance to finish his last words as the teen saiyan had him in a throat lock, full intent on showing him what he deserved.

Trunks wasn't one to act out so violently like this, but it just riled him up so much! Here, he had lost the girl he truly loved to shallow prick like Chad.

But most of all, how he had done such a terrible thing to [name] She was the last girl on this Earth that deserved scum like him.

"Trunks! Just let him go! He's not worth it!" Goten exclaimed with a pout, none of them realizing the figure walking their way.

"...Trunks! What the heck!?" [name] exclaimed in disbelief, anger slowly coming to her when seeing what Trunks was doing to Chad.

Though, seeing him shirtless, and seeing a flustered, and terrified Andrea in his car, with rather noticible hickies had brought her into realization.

"[name]..I-I can expla-"

Trunks started, feeling like he was the bad guy, instantly dropping Chad onto the ground. Before the girl can react, the coward jock had quickly retreated into his car, taking off as if his life had depended on it. Which may have been true.

The remaining three were quiet, [name's] face in a shocked state, while the two saiyans were watching her anxiously.

Without warning, the girl closed her eyes, taking off in the other direction.

".. Go after her Trunks."

And so he did.


	24. Chapter 24

Trunks could hear small sniffles and sobs coming from the park.

Frowning some, he can recognize the voice behind those sobs, not hesitating once as he headed towards the source of the sounds of misery.

"[name]..?"

"Stupid me...stupid me...it's all my fault..."

Wait wait.

Just HOW was it his fault?

Upon seeing his confused face, the weeping girl continued.

"If..we hadn't..you know...kissed...this is karma or something.."

Hesitating, the half saiyan took a seat beside the girl he loved-and still love.

"It's not your fault [name]. We kissed because of the script."

For some reason, those words brought a pang of pain in [name's] chest.

Just the script?

Trunks knew it was a lie, but that was the main reason for their kiss any ways. So technically, that was the real truth.

"Chad is a jerk. He missed out on an amazing girl like you." Blinking, he felt arms needingly wrapping around his muscular torso, as [name] sobbed into his chest.

Frowning some, his look softened before he finally held the girl in his arms.

He felt wrong to think this at a time like this...but.. this felt so right though.


	25. Chapter 25

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. It felt so right, that neither of them wanted to pull away.

But it had to come to an end eventually.

Reluctantly letting her loose, Trunks watched as [name] pulled back, wiping the tears away from her [e/c] specs furiously. Her facial expression softened for the better, as she had that look directed towards Trunks.

"Thanks Trunks.. you made me feel better." She mustered out, as the young boy blushed, before bashfully responding.

"Anything for a friend [name]."

Though her smile soon started to have a darkness, and a rather menacing glint was shining in her specs, causing him to grow rather tense for some reason. He knew that look on her face by now.

"He's going to pay."

Oh yeah. Chad was in for it.


	26. Chapter 26

"[name], I don't get it. Why would you want a carton of eggs out of the blue?"

"Because, Trunks my dear. You'll see."

Trunks still didn't understood why would [name] have the sudden urge to do grocery shopping right after she had saw Chad in the act of cheating. But that glint in her eyes was starting to scare him...

"W-Wait up!" He exclaimed, realizing he had to catch up to the girl.

* * *

Trunks had caught up to the girl in no time at all, furrowing his brows some seeing her in front of the door step to a small home. Ringing the bell, [name] waited there patiently, looking perfect as ever, tears all gone from her face.

Perking up, the teen saiyan watched with avid eyes as the door opened to reveal Chad.

"[n-name]..what are you d-"

It felt like time had stopped the moment the said girl had put her next actions to use. The male jock didn't stood a chance as the dozen white eggs had landed perfectly on his face, coating his handsome face with the yolk filled goo.

"That'll teach ya to mess with me you cheating bastard!"

Trunks couldn't help but sweat drop, at her childish antics.

But he had to admit, he did enjoy seeing Chad get what he had deserved.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hah, I can't wait to see you in those sissy looking get ups during the play tonight," Goten laughed, barely managing to dodge a potentially painful punch coming his way, watching as Trunks paced back and forth.

"Just shut it Goten...why did I have to be stuck as Romeo." The lavender haired saiyan grumbled, wishing he had never drew the Romeo card.

Now that [name] isn't Juliet anymore.

It's been a week after the whole Chad incident, and [name] and Trunks were on comfortable terms again.

. . . For the most part.

Though there was this strange...tension between them. But it didn't neccessarily meant that it was bad though.

"Well that's your problem man. I'll be in the audience, laughing my ass off."

Scowling, Trunks missed once again as he had thrown a hard text book intended to harm Goten for his teasings. Sighing some, the young man had decided to proceed to meeting with his fellow class mates nad teacher.

Frowning, he noticed that [name] wasn't in the crowd at all.

What got him more worried was when his teacher had approached him with concern on his face, as it was minutes before the first act.

"Trunks, have you seen [name]? She's the only one not present and I hadn't heard from her."

Biting his lips, he had this horrible feeling suddenly, making the English teacher blink in confusion as he dashed out of there as if his life depended on it.


	28. Chapter 28

"You freak...you'll never get away with this!"

[name's] weak struggles ceased to succeed at her pathetic attempts at getting free. Especially since she was growing considerably weaker by the second.

"Oh you see my dear...once I gain all the energy this world has to offer, starting with you.. than no one will dare challenge me!" A pitiful psychotic laugh escaped the air, as [name] almost sweat dropped, pitying his pathetic attempts at looking epically evil.

Though looking around the cave, she couldn't help but feel the shivers when seeing the many skeletons of old bodies.

Probably previous victims..

Though all she could think about was Trunks.

"What ever Ezequirl..I still think that's a stupid name. But you may get to me, but you'll have to beat my friends to get to anyone else!"

Not fazed one bit by her seemingly harmless threats, Ezequirl proceeded to making his hand glow a dangerous green shade.

"Now stay still and be a good girl while I drain your en-What!?"

"Leave her alone."

[name] looked up, and almost teared up at the sight of her saviour.

"Yay Trunks!" She chimed out, as she struggled to not drool at the heroic sight in front of her.

Well, we didn't have to worry about Ezequirl.

Especially since Trunks had been forced to let [name] have a go at his unconscious body.

She really can have her childish moments.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I've been noticing that people are confused with the whole [name] insert thing. Well..I've come from another site, and that site uses these a lot often, especially for short drabble like stories mostly. But I intend to most likely use these more in the future. So that's all! I just wanted to clear it up! I had never knew that it wasn't used here much!


	29. Chapter 29

"Moms going to kill me for skipping the play... but she'll understand why," Trunks murmured, hands shoved deep in his pockets as the two walked under the darkened sky, unusually close to one another.

"You really are something Trunks."

Blushing some, the handsome young saiyan shook his head bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-Nah..the others would've done it as well."

Stopping, the girl had stopped in front of him, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl on her lips.

She always did look cute doing that.

"I'm serious Trunks! Dude, you need to give yourself some more credit!" Clearly annoyed that Trunks was being humble at the moment. He really was different compared to his father in many ways.

Frowning, the girl groaned in defeat when seeing his reaction, and without thinking, she pulled him into a rather furious lip lock.

Rather stunned, Trunks blinked a few times in shock and before he knew it, the girl had pulled back in realization.

"Shit Trunks...I-I wasn't thinking clea-"

Though the girl didn't have time to think, yet alone say anything as he pulled her back into a deep, and rather intense lip lock. It was filled with so much.. passion and so much fire. [name] wasn't one to compare, but truth be told there was zero fire with her and Chad.

She honestly was wondering if she had been on drugs while choosing to go out with that jerk.

He pulled back finally, much to both his and [name's] dismay, a light smile on his face.

"I think we're both thinking clearly now."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Man honestly, I have way too much fluff in here. ._. But I'm planning a sequel, since this one is almost over! And I plan on having more DBZ badassness, since man when it comes to action, I've seriously disgraced this gorgeous show. -.-" But enjoy! The end of this series is coming!


	30. Chapter 30: FINAL

"Haha it seems like you got the luck of the draw, huh Trunks!" Goten laughed, as Trunks had started to twitch horribly when the overly muscular man had attempted a very suggestive flirt on the poor saiyan.

"Shut it Goten!"

"Awww I think I have some competition! And I don't think I would stand a chance!" [name] gasped out dramatically, pretending to swoon, making Goten snicker more and poor Trunks blush and moan out in embarrasement.

"Not you too [name]...common this isn't funny you two. He's so..creepy!" The boy shuddered, as the muscular feminine male, Otakoski[sp?] gave yet another suggestive look over at him.

It was the martial arts tournament, and the two boys are anxious to compete. [name] was also competing. Though not no where near the saiyan's levels of course, she can be pretty butt kicking. Especially from the moves she's learnt.

"Watch out [name]. I think now males are having the hots for your man. Hopefully they won't win him over." Goten teased, sending a playful look at the [h/c] beauty.

"Oh don't worry Goten...other wise they'll have to deal with my wrath."

Both saiyan boys couldn't help but get shivers running down their spines from the threat behind [name's] voice. She can be very scary when intended to be.

But it brought a smile to Trunks's lips at seeing the protectiveness in his girl friend.

He was glad that he wasn't the only one that had that protective drive in him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Wow...yep that's the finale. But do not worry my small group of fans! I have a sequel coming out for this! :) So don't you kids fret, since even if I had zero fans, I would still write it haha. Well hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
